This invention relates to decorative jewelry articles and particularly to a novel process of forming such.
It is known to embed actual objects including photographs within clear or partially clear plastic material such as commerically available epoxy or acrylic resins. In order to accomplish this, a first segment of the article is usually cast within a mold and, after hardening to a sufficient extent, the object placed directly thereupon. Thereafter, further identical or at least compatible resin material is added to the mold and on top of the object so as to completely embed such within the resultant article. The article then can be reshaped to its final form and, if necessary, polished or otherwise mounted or supported for its appropriate use. Such methods, although generally practiced, include serious drawbacks including the expense and often the unavailability of substantially identical actual objects to be embedded in those cases where substantial conformity is desired, such as in mass production. Another drawback is the obviousness and resultant cheapened effect of utilizing a photograph when the intent is to create the impression of having used original artwork or objects for embedding.